


«Три гребаных слова»

by strayket



Category: Hey Arnold!
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Smut
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 03:11:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18421614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strayket/pseuds/strayket
Summary: Сиду удалось приручить ту необузданную девчонку, которой она была в юности, ему удалось исправить свои ошибки и вернуть ее, когда они стали старше и встретились вновь. Да что там, ему удалось вышибить из ее головы Шотмэна, вытеснить из ее сердца забродившие остатки былых чувств к нему. Разве это не чудо? И что, кроме любви могло его сотворить?В своем воодушевлении Сид не забыл о маленьком препятствии, все еще стоящем между ними, но в его уме уже начал зреть план, как его преодолеть.





	«Три гребаных слова»

I'm gonna stay right here, by your side  
Do my best to keep you satisfied.  
Nothing in the world could drive me away  
Every day, you'll hear me say.

Baby I'm yours.

Я буду прямо здесь, на твоей стороне  
Делать всё, чтобы тебя удовлетворить.  
Ничто в мире не спугнёт меня  
Каждый день ты будешь слышать мои слова.

Детка, я твой.

Arctic Monkeys — Baby I'm Yours

 

— Кажется, это последняя, — тяжело дыша, произнес Сид, опуская на пол тяжелую картонную коробку.

Он смахнул пот со лба, проклиная ебучий лифт, который угораздило сломаться именно сегодня, и себя заодно за то, что ему взбрело в голову поселиться на девятом, мать его, этаже.

— Вот тебе идейка, — вторил ему раздраженный голос откуда-то из глубины квартиры, откуда именно Сид пока определить не мог, — сгоняй вниз и проверь наверняка.

Командирский тон вопреки обыкновению заставил Сида улыбнуться.

— Боишься, как бы не посеяли твою розовую пижаму или кружевные трусики? — радостно уточнил он.

Фырканье раздалось уже откуда-то поближе. Когда она показалась в прихожей, на ее лице расцвела шаловливая улыбочка.

— Если уж так случится, я одолжу кружевные трусики у тебя, — сказала Хельга, скрещивая руки на груди. — А вот потеряешь мои боксерские перчатки, я тебя прикончу.

Она почти не шутила. Бокс Хельга забросила еще черт знает когда, но то, как она бережно хранила печатки, в которых выборола чемпионский титул в своей весовой категории, поначалу вызывало у Сида много вопросов. Проторчав под ее становящимся все более хмурым взглядом ровно столько времени, сколько нужно было, чтобы отдышаться, он в очередной раз отправился вниз.

Одного места и правда не досчитались, и Сиду пришлось пережить несколько неприятных минут, пока не выяснилось, что небольшая коробка была отдана перевозчиками консьержу (подумать только, он, Сид Гифальди, селится в дом с консьержем). Предсказуемо, это был хорошо воспитанный старикан, однако он не походил на тех снобливых засранцев, которыми их обычно изображают в кино. Чтобы получить свою вещь, Сиду пришлось представиться и даже пожать чужую руку. Старик покосился на его забитый рукав, но тут же вежливо отвел взгляд.

Вручив Сиду коробку, консьерж извинился за неработающий лифт, пообещал, что неполадка будет устранена в кратчайшие сроки, а также, если ему или миссис Гифальди что-то понадобится, он к их услугам.

— Оу... Мы не… То есть… — Сид не мог припомнить, когда в последний раз что-то ввергало его в смущение, и уж за словом он в карман не лез, но тут впервые за долгое время в его мозгу произошло короткое замыкание. Да какого хрена?!

Заметив его замешательство, консьерж поспешил извиниться.

— Это не мое дело, — добавил он, потрясая головой точно в приступе паркинсонизма, — в любом случае желаю удачи.

В этот раз на девятый этаж Сид поднимался куда дольше. На каждом лестничном пролете он останавливался минимум один раз — именно с такой частотой фраза «миссис Гифальди» всплывала в его голове, пока он шел.

Сид совершенно точно не боялся будущего, он даже задумывался о нем все чаще, чем старше становился. Можно даже было сказать, что это он был движком в их отношениях. Съехаться было именно его идеей, хотя то, как Хельга с необычным для нее энтузиазмом приняла ее, говорило о том, что такие мысли посещали и ее голову тоже. Тогда у Сида от сердца сразу отлегло, и далее их дни были заполнены поиском подходящего жилья в подходящем районе и связанными с переездом заботами. По правде говоря, Сид думал только о том, что так станет ближе к Хельге, а не о том, что их отношения переходят на новый этап (хотя так оно и было), но вдруг этот дедуля принял его девушку за его жену, и это вынудило его крепко задуматься.

— Наконец-то, — голова Хельги показалась из проема двери в гостиную, — я уж думала поисковую бригаду за тобой высылать.

Сид рефлекторно хохотнул.

— Нашлись твои перчатки, — сказал он, демонстрируя коробку, когда ступил вперед.

— Повезло тебе, дубина, — ответила Хельга с улыбочкой того редкого сорта, что говорил о прекрасном расположении духа.

Она отвернулась, чтобы вернуться в гостиную, и Сид заметил, что она надела его любимые шортики. Хельга опустилась на колени и принялась выкладывать на нижние полки книги и всякие безделушки, которых у нее водилось в избытке.

— Если перестанешь пялиться на мою задницу и поможешь, то у нас появится шанс урвать несколько часов нормального воскресного вечера, — сказала Хельга, взглянув на него через плечо. Сид понял, что следил за ее неторопливыми движениями уже несколько минут. Да что с ним такое сегодня?

— Ладно, но сегодня пицца с тебя.

На ее попытку нахмуриться, он обезоруживающе улыбнулся.

— Я полдня таскал все эти коробки, так что начинка за мной.

— Когда это ты упускал свою выгоду, а?

Когда он уселся рядом, Хельга легко провела рукой по его спине и запустила пальцы в успевшие отрасти черные волосы. Это ее движение было почти неосознанным. Наверное, Сид так никогда и не привыкнет к ласке с ее стороны.

 

Ночлег им пришлось устроить прямо в гостиной. Кровать, как и всю пригодную для сна мебель, должны были привезти только во второй половине следующего дня, потому пришлось импровизировать. Благо, у них имелась целая куча пледов, надаренных родней с обеих сторон — на одном их них поверх клетчатого рисунка было аккуратно вышито «Любимой тете Хельге». Из них и вороха подушек они устроили лежбище.

Вечер помимо гавайской пиццы скрасили Нетфликсовские сериалы. Сид следил за сюжетом только одного из них — про бойкую девицу, супергероиню, надирающую зад плохим парням и не упускающую возможность бухнуть. Остальные же сливались для него в одно сериально-динамическое пятно, зато Хельга смотрела почти все с большим удовольствием, так что он даже попытался начать запоминать лица героев. Чего уж там, она даже умудрилась привить ему охоту к чтению, и хоть Сиду было за ней не угнаться, в новой квартире для него была выделена собственная полка, и он определенно делал успехи.

Приятных, связанных с переездом перемен было довольно много. Перебирая их в голове, Сид, измотанный дневными хлопотами, ненадолго провалился в сон. Когда он открыл глаза, было уже за полночь, и Хельга уже тоже успела уснуть.

Стараясь шуметь как можно меньше, Сид выбрался из объятий пледов и отнес на кухню остатки их позднего пиршества. После краткого визита в ванную комнату, он вернулся в гостиную и нашарил на полу пульт от телевизора, но Хельга по-прежнему спала. Так ему казалось, пока он забирался в постель. Но он ошибся.

Стоило Сиду устроиться поудобней, как чужая рука проскользнула между его боком и плечом и очутилась под его футболкой. Когда дыхание Хельги коснулось его затылка, по коже побежали мурашки. Холодная ладонь огладила его напрягшийся пресс, а затем медленно двинулась к тому месту, где заканчивалась кожа и начинался пояс тренировочных штанов. Контраст между холодом ее руки, сжатой на его члене, и горячим дыханием вышибли из него едва слышный вздох, заставивший Хельгу тихонько хихикнуть, что в свою очередь выбило смешок и из него. Но когда ее рука начала двигаться, Сиду было уже не до смеха. Идеальный баланс между нажатием и поглаживаниями, быстрым и медленными темпами, натиском и лаской — в этом была она вся, Хельга Патаки. В общем-то, ей и не нужно было особенно стараться для того, чтобы у него крепко стоял — воспоминаний о самом первом таком разе было достаточно.

Хельга прикусила мочку его уха, и ее божественная рука исчезла с его плоти. Сид стиснул зубы от разочарования, но длилось оно недолго. Парой легкий маневров она перевернула его на спину и оседлала его таз. Потершись промежностью о его эрекцию, Хельга наклонилась и припала к его губам. В поцелуе уж точно не было места для нежности, но Сида это вполне устраивало. Опомнившись, он высвободил руки, чтобы прижать Хельгу поближе к себе, и ее ладони легли на его щетинистые щеки, пока зубы нещадно терзали его нижнюю губу.

Когда она выпрямилась и снова приняла сидячее положение, Сид был уже на грани, и Хельга, судя по ее усмешке, это отлично понимала. Ему была видна каждая черточка ее лица — в этой части города было так много огней, что на тьму нечего было и рассчитывать, но в этой квартире это никого не смущало.

Хельга медленно потянула вверх края своего спортивного топа, через ткань которого прекрасно были видны ее затвердевшие соски. Оголившийся живот был таким притягательным, кожа здесь была горячей, точно ее лихорадило. Сид хотел было двинуться выше к заманчивым холмикам ее грудей, но ощущение мягкости ее кожи под его ладонями было почти завораживающим. Иногда Патаки была испытанием не только для его терпения, но и для всех его органов чувств. В такие вот моменты она оглушала его своей близостью.

Потому проворные, по их обоюдному признанию, пальцы Сида, так и не добравшись до груди, прижались к ее лопаткам, чтобы заставить Хельгу прогнуться и вовлечь ее в новый поцелуй. Но до того, как его губы достигли своей цели, с них сорвались слова:

— Я люблю тебя.

Они были едва ли громче шепота, но хорошо слышны в гулкой тишине полупустой квартиры.

Хельга на миг замерла. Сид ощутил, как напряглись ее мышцы под кожей, а потом раздался ее тихий, будто бы раздраженный вздох, а после:

— Угу, — отчетливо произнесла она до того, как ее губы, так и не достигнув его рта, переместились от его лица к шее. Сиду понадобилось несколько секунд, чтобы осознать, что она только что сказала, но когда до него дошло, он застыл с широко раскрытыми глазами.

— Хельга? — позвал он. Хельга не отозвалась, продолжая покрывать поцелуями-укусами его ключицы. — Патаки?

Сид слегка встряхнул ее, чтобы привлечь внимание. Хельга опять вздохнула, обдав жаром его щеку.

— Да?

— Я сказал, что люблю тебя.

— Я не глухая, — ответила она, понизив голос до того сексуального тона, что так ему нравился, но Сида Гифальди так легко не одурачить.

— И ты ничего не хочешь сказать мне? — уточнил он, тоже куда тише. Хельга улыбнулась уголком губ.

— Это чертовски мило, Гифальди, спасибо, — последнее слово прошлось сладкой дрожью по его сонной артерии.

Теперь был черед Сида вздыхать. Он резко сел, чуть не стукнувшись с Хельгой лбами, но уберег ее от падения, поймав за плечи.

— Серьезно? По-твоему, это смешно? — резко произнес Сид. Резче, чем ему хотелось. Лицо полыхало, но он точно не мог сказать, виной тому было возбуждение или вспышка гнева.

Хельга поглядела на него. Сама, мать ее, невинность. Невинность, что продолжала как бы ненароком ерзать по его стояку, что ой как мешало ему мыслить трезво, но он уж изо всех сил постарается. Сид убрал руки с ее плеч и высвободился из захвата ее бедер. Кажется, только теперь до Хельги стало доходить, что происходит.

— Какого хрена, Гифальди? Ты с дуба рухнул?

— Я-то? Сказала та, что ответила «спасибо» на признание в любви.

— О, Боже мой, — Хельга закатила глаза, хлопая себя по лбу. — А чего ты еще ожидал?

С каждым словом она делала только хуже. Это тоже очень в стиле Патаки. Проще всего было свернуть этот разговор к чертовой бабушке или вообще его не начинать, но если уж они начали...

— О, ну же, умница Патаки, — процедил Сид, — попробуй догадаться.

Хельга не собиралась озвучивать то, до чего ей полагалось додуматься. Вместо этого она снова состроила горестно-раздражительную гримасу и, поправив одежду, вскочила на ноги.

— Вечно тебе нужно все испортить, Гифальди.

Оставив его сидеть в груде пледов, Хельга направилась на кухню. Там сначала щелкнул выключатель, потом задвижка на створке окна, а затем уже ее зажигалка.

— Заебись просто, — пробормотал он себе под нос, поднимаясь следом.

Одна часть Сида хотела пойти на кухню и уладить конфликт, пока он не разгорелся до настоящей войны, но другая часть, та, что все еще кипела от злости, велела ему пройти мимо двери в кухню и выйти из квартиры. Сид не мог точно сказать, которая из них была светлая, а которая — темная, но послушал он последнюю. Хлопнуть дверью он, конечно, не забыл.

 

Чтобы остыть во всех смыслах этого слова, Сиду понадобилось около часа. Большую часть этого времени он бесцельно колесил по прибрежному району, то прибавляя, то сбрасывая скорость, пока кураж и гнев не сошли на нет, усталость не взяла свое, и ему не пришлось капитулировать.

Уже с куда меньшей прытью взобравшись обратно на девятый этаж, Сид с опаской приоткрыл дверь в квартиру. Внутри было темно и тихо, и он уж было подумал, не смылась ли Хельга следом за ним. От этой мысли ему стало не по себе. Не сняв даже куртки, Сид шагнул в гостиную. На счастье она была там — спала, забившись почти к самой стенке. Он вздохнул с облегчением.

Сид вернулся, чтобы запереть дверь, которой он хлопнул, уходя час назад, попутно ругая себя за глупость. А потом начал ругать себя за то, что счел сказанное им глупостью. Сид и правда ее любит. Пусть он сказал это Хельге внезапно и для нее, и для себя, это не было сиюминутным решением. Он долго к этому шел, целые годы, и свои слова забирать обратно уж точно не собирался. Это, пожалуй, было единственным, в чем Сид был уверен на данный момент.

Он потер лоб. Голова пухла от множества неприятных мыслей, и усталость, конечно, тоже никуда не делась. Раньше Сид позволил бы себе пропустить стаканчик, чтобы утихомирить это болезненное волнение, но он уже успел отучить себя от этого. Поэтому он просто разделся и лег как можно дальше от Хельги, чтобы точно ее не потревожить. К счастью, сон пришел быстро.

 

Сида разбудило яркое солнце, палящее на него из незашторенных окон. Он открыл глаза, слегка удивился тому, где находится, охнул и огляделся вокруг. Ему понадобилось с полминуты, чтобы дезориентация сошла на нет. Сид лежал среди скомканных пледов в их новой просторной гостиной, которая была почти того же размера, как вся его холостяцкая халупа. Вслед за этим его разум затопили воспоминания о вчерашнем дне: переезд, попытка заняться любовью, его признание, ссора.

Проклятье! Они умудрились рассориться в первый же день совместной жизни. Просто блеск.

Поднявшись на ноги, Сид первым делом огляделся еще раз, пытаясь определить, остались ли Хельгины вещи. На первый взгляд все было там, где и оставлено. Он прошел в ванную, чтобы убедиться, что на месте и все ее туалетные принадлежности. Что ж, не так уж и плохо. Вряд ли Хельга сбежала бы от него, пока он спал, но, по правде говоря, Сид до сих пор не избавился от убеждения, что она может выкинуть что угодно и когда угодно. Все ж таки она была Хельгой, мать ее, Патаки, за это он ее и любил.

Да, любил.

Уверенности в этом со вчерашней ночи не убавилось ни на йоту. Будь у него шанс все исправить, Сид не стал бы поступать иначе. Да и, в конце концов, он просто сказал о своих чувствах, и вполне естественно было хотеть услышать то же самое в ответ. В этом-то и была загвоздка. Хельга не ушла от него впопыхах, но это не значило, что не уйдет позже.

Сид рассмеялся над самим собой. Он мыслил, как влюбленный идиот, и трясся от страшных перспектив как в тот день, когда впервые пригласил ее на свидание в старшей школе. С тех пор прошло много лет, и их отношения усложнились на всех возможных уровнях, впрочем, тогда Хельгин вчерашний ответ почти не задел бы его, но теперь…

Часы показывали начало двенадцатого, и Сид решил извлечь максимум пользы от нынешнего расположения своего жилья. Обычный завтрак он уже пропустил, но поздний завтрак будут подавать еще несколько часов в любой из множества прибрежных кафешек в паре кварталов отсюда. Все равно жратвы в холодильнике не было, а подумать обо всем остальном у него время еще будет.

 

Сообщение от Хельги пришло как раз тогда, когда Сид, заплатив по счету, лениво цедил остатки кофе из огромной кружки. Чтобы не пришлось набираться смелости, он тут же его открыл. Прочитав сообщение, Сид расплылся в улыбке. Наверняка довольно дурацкой на вид со стороны.

«Тайская или итальянская?» — вот и все, что там было, и, разумеется, улыбнуться его заставил не сам вопрос.

Подобные сообщения для них были своего рода сигналом к примирению вместо стандартных слов — они оба были слишком горды, а так можно было извиниться, не уязвляя ничьей гордости. Удивительным, конечно, было не это. Их ссоры были бесчисленны, но те разы, когда Хельга «извинялась» первой, Сид мог пересчитать по пальцам одной руки. Это обнадеживало.

Сиду ужасно хотелось тут же настрочить в окошко мессенджера «Капитуляция?», но вместо этого он набрал:

«Как насчет тако? С меня салат с орехами».

Через минуту с лишним пришел ответ:

«По рукам».

Усмехнувшись, Сид сунул мобильник в карман, но еще до того, как он успел покинуть кафе, тот завибрировал снова.

«Только без кешью. Не забыл про долбаную аллергию?»

О, Сид, конечно, прекрасно о ней помнил. Не так просто забыть приступ удушья, но такое в последний раз случалось с ним классе в шестом, и было удивительно, что Хельга вообще об этом помнит. Но она помнила. И это кое о чем говорило. О чем-то таком, от чего в груди разливалось тепло, к которому Сид еще не успел привыкнуть. Как он вообще мог позволить себе сомневаться?

Сиду удалось приручить ту необузданную девчонку, которой она была в юности, ему удалось исправить свои ошибки и вернуть ее, когда они стали старше и встретились вновь. Да что там, ему удалось вышибить из ее головы Шотмэна, вытеснить из ее сердца забродившие остатки былых чувств к нему. Разве это не чудо? И что, кроме любви, могло его сотворить?

В своем воодушевлении Сид не забыл о маленьком препятствии, все еще стоящем между ними, однако оно уже не казалось ему столь значительным. В его уме уже начал зреть план, как его преодолеть.

Набрав и отправив Хельге короткое «Конечно», Сид вышел из кафе и направился в сторону ближайшего супермаркета. Настроение его было великолепным.

 

Сид приступил к воплощению своего плана в тот же вечер, и все складывалось идеально.

Когда Хельга вернулась домой с полным пакетом тако, он первым делом показал ей их новую большую кровать, прибывшую парой часов ранее. Сид предусмотрительно застелил ее свежим бельем и обставил спальню именно так, как хотелось Хельге. Как только она увидела все это, в ее глазах зажглись знакомые огоньки, которые всегда сулили ему хорошее продолжение вечера, но Сид никуда не спешил.

Они неторопливо поужинали, обсуждая планы на ближайшее время, касающиеся переезда и не только. Сид то и дело ловил на себе ее слегка прищуренный взгляд, а ближе к концу ужина ощутил на себе ее непринужденные прикосновения с вполне конкретными намерениями.

Отправляясь в душ, Хельга крепко поцеловала его и обещала долго не задерживаться. Верная своему слову, она вернулась через десять минут разрумяненная, благоухающая… и полностью обнаженная. То, что Сид проделал следующим, стоило ему огромных усилий воли.

Усадив Хельгу к себе на колени, он прошептал ей на ухо:

— Ну что, опробуем кровать?

— Еще спрашиваешь, Гифальди, — так же тихо ответила она, обжигая его шею теплым дыханием.

— Знал, что ты поддержишь, — отозвался Сид, пряча усмешку.

Хельга переместилась на кровать, и он зашел с другой стороны, чтобы занять свою половину, не забыв при этом снять футболку. Сид сократил расстояние между ними, и его рука… опустилась на пульт и включила телевизор. Он устроился поудобнее.

— Netflix или HBO?

Теперь же вся воля пригодилась ему на то, чтобы не рассмеяться. Хельге понадобилось не меньше двух минут, чтобы сообразить, как непредсказуемо и круто изменилась ситуация, а до того на ее лице застыла потешная маска непонимания.

— Выберу HBO, если ты не против, — проговорил Сид, укрывая их обоих одеялом. — Ты бы что-то надела, дорогая, еще холодновато для того, чтобы спать голышом.

Только после этих слов Хельгин ступор прошел окончательно, и она фыркнула что-то вроде «Ну ладно».

 

На следующий день Хельга едва с ним разговаривала, что было вполне ожидаемо. Но Сид сохранял спокойствие, напоминая себе, что это малая жертва ради великой цели. В свою очередь он был учтив и ласков с ней больше обычного. Это сделало Хельгу еще более подозрительной, и она не сводила с него глаз, точно все время ожидала какого-то подвоха. Но Сид не давал ей повода увидеть его ни в одном из своих действий.

В среду перед сменой в баре он разобрал остаток коробок, не забыв при этом вынести из дома весь мусор. Хельга должна была вернуться в чистую и до конца обжитую квартиру. Сид не знал наверняка, будет ли это бонусом в его копилку или же разозлит ее еще больше. Но даже если Хельга и рассердилась на него, к двум часам ночи ее злость иссякла, и она уже спала к моменту его прихода домой.

Утром на столе Сида ожидал список покупок, пара поджаристых тостов с маслом и банка джема. Завтраки Хельга готовила так же редко, как и обеды, то есть почти никогда. Утро ее начиналось с кофе и очень часто вне дома, так что тут было чему удивиться. Когда кто-то из них оставался на ночь у другого, утро перед ее уходом на работу они предпочитали проводить в постели, а не у плиты.

Перед тем, как отправиться в бар, Сид выполнил ее поручение, не забыв сообщением поблагодарить Хельгу за ее милый-премилый жест. Она ничего не ответила, но это было ожидаемо, и он и не думал обижаться.

В эту ночь, вернувшись домой, Сид обнаружил, что Хельга не спала. Он поздоровался с ней, не заходя в спальню, и отправился прямиком в ванную. Свет в комнате выключился за секунду до того, как Сид вошел туда. Он устроился на своей половине, Хельга заворочалась рядом. Он ощутил ее дыхание на своем плече и ладонь на своей груди. На миг ему показалось, что Хельга сейчас возьмет все в свои руки и набросится на него. Но прикосновение было слишком мимолетным, и Сид еще раз убедился, что не прогадал, сделав ставку на ее гордость, что была в силах побороть даже ее импульсивность.

Хельга отвернулась. Молчание нарушила она не сразу.

— Ты мне мстишь, Гифальди?

Тон ее был обыденным и глухим.

— За что же мне тебе мстить, дорогая? — его тон соответствовал ее собственному, кроме последнего слова. Вероятно, это и заставило Хельгу взъяриться.

— Думаешь, ты такой невъебенный лжец, да? Ты меня не проведешь.

— Я и не пытался, — ответил Сид.

— О да, ты-то не говоришь, что у тебя голова болит, — съязвила Хельга, шумно выдохнув через нос. Это было почти забавно.

— Я играю не по правилам? — мягко уточнил он.

— Неужели эти три гребаных слова так важны для тебя? Тебя? Серьезно?

Сиду хотелось развернуть ее, прижать к себе так крепко, как он только мог, и произносить три гребаных слова раз за разом, пока она будет стонать его имя. Но это могло все разрушить. Ему нужно было проявить терпение, особенно теперь, когда оставалось совсем немного до конечного пункта его плана.

— Возможно, — только и сказал Сид.

С ее половины до утра не раздалось ни звука.

Пятница должна была оказаться самым тяжелым днем. У Сида был выходной, и Хельга вернулась с издательства даже раньше обычного. На сей раз она самостоятельно остановила выбор на китайской еде, и после раннего ужина засела за ноутбук.

Настроение ее Сид оценил как хмуро-уравновешенное. Что ж, не так уж и плохо, учитывая их последний разговор в спальне. Хельга только слегка морщила лоб, пока он без устали трещал о всякой ерунде, но все-таки хватило ее ненадолго. Через час с лишним, когда с ужином было покончено, она вытолкала его в шею, приказав «идти валять дурака где-то в другом месте». Сид такую возможность упускать не стал, и решил, что самое время проведать старый-добрый «Северин» и заодно отметить последний вечер своей безлюбой жизни.

 

Несмотря на легкое похмелье и тот факт, что из сна его выдернула громко хлопнувшая входная дверь, проснулся Сид в отличном настроении. Судя по всему, Хельга отправилась на пробежку, которую совершала каждые выходные, и это значило, что у него в запасе было еще около часа. Времени Сид терять не стал, и когда дверь хлопнула повторно, он уже стоял у плиты, поджаривая вторую пару яиц чисто выбритый и свежий.

Тяжелые шаги выдали Хельгино приближение. Сид до сих пор удивлялся, как такое худое создание может производить столько шума.

— Чем это ты тут занят? — с искренним недоумением спросила Хельга. Сид усмехнулся и повернул голову, чтобы заглянуть в ее все еще румяное лицо.

— Готовлю завтрак. Я еще не забыл, что такое быть холостяком.

Хельга только закатила глаза и, бросив короткое «Я в душ», вышла из кухни. Соблазн последовать за ней был слишком велик, но Сид сдержался, сосредоточившись на том, чем был занят. Нельзя было ничего запороть.

Когда Хельга вновь показалась на кухне, он заканчивал расставлять на столе приборы. Она критично оглядела результаты его стараний и приподняла уголок рта. Сид тут же оставил попытки понять, что это значило, когда его взгляд скользнул по ней с ног до головы. Но Хельга предпочла оставить его голодный взгляд незамеченным. Завернутая в одно короткое полотенце, она направилась к раковине.

— Фрукты.

— Чего?

— Фрукты, Гифальди.

Хельга тряхнула мокрыми волосами и полуобернулась к нему. Сид невольно залюбовался крошечными капельками, что нашли себе пристанище во впадинах над ее ключицами, и влажным блеском ее губ, вспыхнувшим в лучах света.

— Что за завтрак без фруктов.

Сид не мог точно сказать, с какой секунды все пошло прахом. Когда она заговорила с ним менторским тоном или когда улыбнулась ему вот так, великолепная в золотых солнечных лучах? Или когда потянулась на цыпочках, чтобы достать расписную тарелку с верхней полки, и ее длинные ноги напружинились и стали казаться еще сексуальнее? Он знал только, что это перечеркнуло последний пункт его плана.

Что ж, так тому и быть. Сид всегда был лучше в импровизации, чем в планировании.

Хельга как раз выключила воду и потянулась за ножом, когда его руки легли на ее талию. Рука остановилась на полпути, и ее тело слегка напряглось. Она попыталась развернуться, но Сид прижал ее к себе еще крепче, давая почувствовать свою эрекцию. Правой рукой он отбросил ее волосы на плечо, и его губы мягко коснулись ее затылка.

— Что это ты…

— Нахуй фрукты, — пробормотал он против ее кожи тихо, но бескомпромиссно.

Хельга открыла было рот, чтобы возразить, но вместо слов оттуда вырвался только шумный вздох, когда левая рука Сида ловко развязала узелок полотенца и властно сжала ее грудь, в то время как зубы вонзились в плечо. Словно извиняясь за это, он поспешил поцеловать покрасневшее место, провел языком вдоль сонной артерии, а затем спустился к выемке у горла — тут пара дюймов разницы в росте играла ему на руку.

Нахуй полотенце.

Сид чуть отступил, позволяя ему упасть на пол, и прижался грудью к ее голой спине. Большим пальцем правой руки он обвел контур нежно-розовой ореолы, а другая рука огладила ее чуть выступающие ребра, спустилась к вздымающемуся мягкому животу и юркнула к тазовой косточке. Хельга вздрогнула, и Сид, не отрывая губ от ее шеи, улыбнулся. Она всегда легко отзывалась на его прикосновения. Но это было только началом.

Легонько поцеловав ее в скулу, Сид вернулся к ее затылку, но задержался там ненадолго. Его губы скользнули ниже, с хаотичными интервалами оставляя поцелуи вдоль линии позвоночника, пока не очутились в ямке на пояснице. Это сорвало у нее первый стон.

— Гифальди… — на выдохе произнесла Хельга, цепляясь руками за раковину, пока его язык вычерчивал круги в ее любимом местечке. — Какого хрена ты делаешь?

Сид рассмеялся, обдавая ее кожу палящим дыханием.

— Ну, детка, мы делаем это не в первый и даже не в сто первый раз, ты уже должна знать, — сказал он, сжимая ее бедра, прежде чем крепко поцеловать ее левую ягодицу, но это не дезориентировало Хельгу достаточно, и она успела ухватить его за волосы и больно потянуть за них.

— Ауч! — вырвалось у Сида, в остальном же он не возражал — вид спереди нравился ему даже больше.

— По-твоему, это такая охуенная шутка? — прошипела Хельга, но не отстранилась, когда он прижался щекой к низу ее живота и игриво обнял колено.

— Я плохой лжец и плохой шутник, но что-то держит тебя с таким, как я? Ах да, — Сид поднялся с колен, не обращая внимания на то, что она не собиралась выпускать из руки его волосы, — думаю, вот это.

Он коснулся ладонью ее щеки так нежно, как только умел, но когда его губы приблизились к ее рту, ладонь скользнула вниз и почти сжала ее тонкую шею, вынуждая Хельгу чуть запрокинуть голову. Сид целовал ее неистово, с такой жадностью, которой не было в нем с тех пор, как они опять сошлись и насытились друг другом. В их паре порывистая страсть была уделом Хельги, но при соответствующем настроении он все еще был способен заставить ее краснеть или сделать так, чтобы ее ноги подкашивались.

Невнятный протест на ее устах умер и переродился в тихий и протяжный стон. Подушечка большого пальца очертила острую линию Хельгиной челюсти, в то время как остальные пальцы порхали, едва касаясь кожи горла, но даже так Сид мог ощутить ее учащенный пульс. Он позволил ей сделать вдох, смешать их дыхание, от чего по его собственному телу побежали мурашки. 

Сид заглянул в ее лицо, и нашел там именно то, что рассчитывал найти: расширенные зрачки, почти полностью перекрывшие радужку, пылкий, удивительно похожий на горячечный румянец, и слегка сведенные брови, что придавали лицу то неуловимое выражение, которое в иных ситуациях можно было бы счесть то ли виноватым, то ли изумленным. Таким оно было, когда Сид поцеловал ее в самый первый раз добрый десяток лет назад, но тогда он, все еще неопотный и сомневающийся в правильности своего поступка, истолковал это двояко. Теперь же у него не было ни капли сомнений в том, что он делает все правильно, и на сомнения у него просто не было ни времени, ни желания.

Хельгины пальцы больше не вплетались в его волосы — они гладили его затылок, при этом умудряясь мягко подталкивать Сида обратно к ее лицу, к ее губам. И он поддался, но лишь на короткий миг. Сид легонько поцеловал ее приоткрытый рот и чуть отстранился, чтобы просунуть левую руку между их телами, дразняще пройтись по жестким светлым завиткам и скользнуть пальцами к горячему и влажному месту, где соединялись ее бедра, которые тут же отозвались такой знакомой и чертовски заводной мелкой дрожью.

Другая рука сжалась на шее чуть сильнее, вынудив Хельгу снова запрокинуть голову, на сей раз так, что ее волосы почти достигали поясницы. Она присела на край раковины, инстинктивно подставляясь под его руку, и Сид не был намерен ее разочаровывать. Его шероховатые пальцы, точно изучая, прошлись по налитым половым губам, размазывая сочащуюся влагу, и Хельга плотно сжала губы, чтобы прикусить их, когда они дошли до клитора и сделали несколько энергичных круговых движений. Только от того, как каждые пару секунд менялось выражение ее лица, член Сида болезненно заныл.

— Чего это ты разулыбался, засра… — Хельгин голос дрогнул, когда его пальцы погрузились в ее влагалище и безошибочно нашли нужную точку, которую он в шутку называл кнопкой стартера.

Улыбка Сида стала еще шире.

— Похоже, ты любишь мои пальцы.

Хельга бросила на него недовольный взгляд, но несколько нехитрых манипуляций прогнали его прочь, и она снова подставляла изящную арку своей шеи под поцелуи. Сид ухватился за эту возможность, и его губы не упустили ни единого миллиметра бледной кожи, которую планомерно заливал ползущий от лица жар. Свободная рука переместилась на ее левую грудь, сжала и помяла ее, и Хельга сама стала насаживаться на его пальцы. Потому, когда Сид убрал руку, она почти разочаровано вздохнула. Теперь-то было просто глупо и непоследовательно отрицать его последнее утверждение.

Не дав Хельге опомниться, он притянул ее лицо к себе и поцеловал. Она машинально обняла его шею, и Сид, не отрываясь, обхватил руками ее ягодицы и поднял ее. Несколько ярдов до стола казались ему слишком длинной дорогой.

Усадив ее на край и придерживая за спину одной рукой, он принялся лихорадочно расчищать место на деревянной поверхности. Одна из тарелок вместе с приборами соскользнула с края и разбилась о кафельный пол, солонка с перечницей перевернулись и чуть было не отправились следом за ней. Ему было все равно.

Нахуй завтрак. Сид помог своей девушке устроиться поудобнее. Нахуй все.

Хельга нетерпеливо вцепилась в его плечи, требуя его обратно, и Сид вернулся к ее шее. Но на этот раз задерживался там недолго, проложил дорожку из поцелуев вниз, пока не оказался в ложбинке между грудей, захватил в рот затвердевший сосок сначала многострадальной левой, затем — правой, и так до тех пор, пока она больше не смогла оставаться безмолвной и не развела бедра пошире. 

— Похоже, мой язык тебе тоже по душе, — промолвил Сид, спускаясь от груди к животу, ощупывая губами мышцы ее напрягшегося пресса. Хельга что-то пробормотала, и он замер.

— Что-что?

— Я говорю… да, — нехотя повторила она.

— Да? Хорошо, — беззаботно ответил Сид, опускаясь на колени.

Хельга, опираясь на локти, не спускала с него глаз, и он отвечал ей столь же пристальным взором, когда, приподняв ее бедро, устраивал его на своем плече. Пока ладонь была занята его внешней стороной, губы и язык принялись безжалостно ласкать внутреннюю, все ближе подбираясь к месту, что тускло поблескивало от влаги. Дыхание Хельги стало рванным и шумным.

Сид остановился, прислонившись щекой к ее ноге, точно к мягкой подушке, и снова заглянул в Хельгино лицо.

— Значит, тебе будет нетрудно сказать это, — на каждом слове большой палец очерчивал кружок вокруг вершины выпирающей тазовой косточки. Выждав немного, он решил, что уточнить будет нелишним: — Три гребаных слова.

Хельгу тут же тряхнуло, и она раскрыла рот для нового возражения, но Сид, не позволив ей произнести ни словечка, обрушился на нее со своим собственным ртом, чтобы терзать ее беспощадно. И да, судя по ее реакции, от его языка Хельга была просто без ума.

— Сид, — позвала она его по имени между стоном и вскриком.

— М-да? — промурлыкал он, посылая без сомнения прекрасную вибрацию. Посасывая бугорок ее клитора, он поднял на нее глаза.

—Я… Черт! — Хельга вытянулась на столе, выгибая спину, и на одном дыхании выпалила: — Ты мне думать не даешь.

Сиду хотелось сказать, что сейчас ей было необходимо не мыслить, но чувствовать, однако вместо этого решил поднажать и снова пустил в ход пальцы. Это выиграло ему время для того, чтобы еще раз произнести:

— Скажи это.

Хельга нахмурилась и поджала алеющие уста, но тут же снова расслабилась и раскрылась его прикосновениям.

— Я знаю, что ты чувствуешь это тоже.

Трудно думать, когда ты так близко к пику, о да, и она не стала протестовать. Вместо этого вновь запустила руку в его волосы, прижимая к себе.

— Ладно, — выдохнула она.

— Хм?

— Твоя взяла, ты прав, — пылкий шепот и самый серьезный взгляд из всех возможных сейчас. Хельга не любила признавать поражение, но принимала его достойно, если требовалось.

Сид поднялся и помог ей самой принять сидячее положение, удобно при этом устроившись между ее ног. Ему хотелось в который раз улыбнуться, но он не стал — Хельга могла принять это за насмешку, даже зная его чересчур хорошо.

— Я… — она опустила взгляд на его топорщащиеся пижамные штаны. Сид замер, позволяя ей рассматривать и трогать себя, — ты прав, — повторила Хельга. 

Твердость и неуверенность странно сочетались в ее голосе. Ее ладони легли на его бока и, задержавшись там несколько мгновений, съехали и потянули вниз резинку штанов, выпуская на волю его член. Когда Хельга ухватила его за основание, Сид разрешил себе ненадолго прикрыть глаза, хоть и не хотел упускать ее из виду ни на секунду. Он положил свою руку поверх ее руки. Слова, которые Сид хотел услышать, уже вертелись на кончике Хельгиного языка, он это знал.

Обхватив его ногами, Хельга приставила головку к своему входу, другой рукой вцепившись в его татуированное плечо. Она склонилась к Сиду так близко, что ее соски уперлись в его грудь, а подбородок устроился в изгибе шеи.

— Хорошо… — Сида так и подмывало спросить, не слишком ли, но испоганить все сейчас было бы верхом глупости, к тому же Хельга тут же заговорила снова: — Я люблю тебя, Гифальди. Доволен?

Слова опалили его ухо, и сердце пустилось рысцой.

— Еще как, — глухим голосом ответил он и вошел в нее.

Слишком хорошо, подумал Сид, начиная двигаться. Хельга подалась ему навстречу, скрестила ноги на его спине. Он поддерживал ее предплечьем, но ее пальцы все равно впивались в него на уровне лопаток, погружались в плоть, оставляя красные полосы. Хельга не любила шуметь, но когда Сид взял подходящий темп, ее стоны заглушили звон посуды на раскачивающемся столе.

Слишком хорошо, пришло ему в голову снова, когда ее стенки судорожно стиснулись вокруг его члена, а потом еще и еще. Хельга вжалась в его тело, крупно дрожа и топя тягучий крик в его плече, и его собственный оргазм не заставил себя ждать. 

Сида накрыло с головой, и они, не удержавшись, рухнули на поверхность стола. Хельга коротко взвизгнула, и посуда зазвенела снова, но этого он почти не слышал. В ритме пульсирующей истомы, взявшей в плен его тело, в ушах Сида Гифальди стучали простые слова: «Люблю тебя, люблю тебя, люблю…».

Когда его дыхание стало выравниваться, Сид понял, что все еще прижимает Хельгу к себе, хотя ее руки уже ослабили хватку. Он бы с радостью пробыл в этом положении до скончания веков, но спина начала затекать. Не выпуская Хельгу из объятий, Сид выпрямился, хотя его ноги сами едва его держали. Когда взгляд, наконец, смог сфокусироваться на Хельгином лице, разморенном и все еще пылающем, он заметил, что ее глаза лукаво прищурились.

— Это было неплохо, чертов Гифальди.

Сид вскинул брови.

— Всего лишь неплохо? И ты, наверное, хотела сказать «любимый» Гифальди?

Хельга притворно возмутилась и замахнулась, дабы влепить ему пощечину, но он успел перехватить ее кисть и поднес ее к губам, чтобы поцеловать раскрытую горячую ладонь.

— В этом был твой замысел? — поинтересовалась она, смахивая другой рукой с его лба налипшие черные волосы.

— Какой еще замысел?

Хельга закатила глаза и усмехнулась.

— Ты всю неделю ходил с таким заговорщицким видом, что кто угодно бы догадался. И еще завтрак? От тебя? Если это не попытка соблазнения, то я не знаю.

Сид рассмеялся, и ее усмешка превратилась в сердечную улыбку.

— Ты меня раскусила, но план провалился на последнем пункте. Первым подпунктом действительно был завтрак, потом я хотел сводить тебя на ту выставку, о которой ты месяц говорила, затем заскочить в твою любимую книжную лавку, потом отвести на ужин в хороший ресторанчик, не какой-то вшивый «Олив Гарден», а в действительно хорошее место, которое мне присоветовал Лоренцо. Дома нас бы ждала бутылка охлажденного сухого вина, именного того, которое ты так любишь, и любая музыка на твое усмотрение, и только потом я бы принялся тебя соблазнять.

Хельга выглядела изумленной.

— Удивлена? Неплохой план, правда? — спросил Сид, целуя ее в висок. — Но все сорвалось из-за того, что тебе нужно было расхаживать передо мной нагишом.

— Я была в полотенце, — запротестовала она.

— О, конечно, и оно просто отлично скрывало все твои прелести, дорогая.

Хельга снова закатила глаза, но улыбка не сошла с ее уст.

— Все может остаться в силе, если хочешь, ну, кроме завтрака, — заметил Сид, оглядывая разруху, что они учинили.

Хельга хохотнула и потянулась, чтобы поцеловать его.

— Что, если мы отбросим пару первых подпунктов и перенесем в начало последний? — вкрадчиво прошептала она в его губы.

— Звучит неплохо, — согласился Сид. Она заерзала, и он позволил ей встать, одновременно неловко натягивая штаны обратно.

— Я в душ, — сообщила Хельга, поднимая с пола полотенце, — дверь запирать не буду.

Она кокетливо набросила его себе на плечо и зашагала к ванной. Сид неотрывно следил за ней взглядом.

— Знаешь, наш консьерж назвал тебя миссис Гифальди, — вырвалось у него до того, как он успел подумать.

Хельга замерла и обернулась только секунд через пять.

— Ты его поправил? — серьезно спросила она. По спине Сида побежал холодок.

— Разумеется…

— Хорошо, потому что я не собираюсь менять фамилию.

Холодное выражение на ее лице треснуло и рассыпалось, и, прежде чем скрыться за дверью, Хельга сделала немыслимое. Она ему подмигнула.

Пару минут Сид, как завороженный, смотрел на то место, где она стояла, до тех пор, пока оцепенение не сменилось щекотной радостью в груди. Пересекая коридорчик, что вел из кухни в ванную, он думал о том, что когда он решит сделать следующий шаг в их отношениях, у него уже будет верный способ заставить Хельгу сказать «да». И Сид не очень расстроится, если не добьется положительного ответа с первого раза.


End file.
